


i can fix the broken in your heart (you're worth saving, darling)

by HannahBay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I just have so many feels about Maggie in this ep, Maggie struggles with Alex almost dying, My First Fanfic, Post 2x19, Sorry Not Sorry, i hope it doesn't suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahBay/pseuds/HannahBay
Summary: you walk over to the couch, sit down. you don’t realize that she’s followed you over until she bends to press a long kiss to your forehead before standing back up and walking towards her bed.she lets go of your hand.you feel your chest starting to close.--------------post 2x19, maggie is struggling.





	i can fix the broken in your heart (you're worth saving, darling)

when you come around the corner and see alex, suspended in the tank, you feel your chest cave in. she looks dead. she looks dead, and you can’t breathe.

 

you can’t even move until kara breaks the tank and you hear alex coughing. coughing means breathing. coughing means she’s alive. but you can’t breathe until you’re pulling her into your lap, your hands on every part of her face, kissing her forehead. you’re gasping her name, and you can’t stop touching her.

 

\------------------------------

 

it physically hurts you to let go of alex, even for the minute it took to talk to kara. you know she would want you to make up with her sister, but you keep your eye on her, to the side, the whole time. 

 

you keep her arm around your shoulders, helping support her, her body close next to you as you walk her out to your car to go home. it takes 3.5 seconds from the time you let go of her hand for you to close the passenger door, walk around to your side, open the door and take her hand again. somehow you don’t let go for the entire 12-minute drive back to her apartment.

 

it isn’t until you’re parked that you realize you don’t remember any of it.

 

it takes only 2 seconds this time for you both to get out of the car and meet at the front of it, taking her hand again. alex insists on walking normally, doesn’t need your help. 

 

you don’t feel like you are walking normally. you can’t feel anything below your knees.

 

you can feel her hesitate in the lobby before guiding you towards the stairs. you want to ask her why, after the day she’s had, she wants to walk up to the 5th floor, but you are too tired to open your mouth.

 

somehow, she finds her keys and opens the door to her apartment without letting go of your hand.

 

walking in, you see the note you left on the counter this morning, asking alex to call you if she came home. it feels like you wrote it a lifetime ago. your half-empty coffee mug is still next to it. you didn’t realize you hadn’t cleaned it up.

 

you didn’t realize alex was saying your name until she reaches out with her other hand and touches your elbow. “maggie?”

 

you force yourself to turn away from the note and mug, focusing on alex. the love of your life. her eyes are searching you, a little worried.

 

“yeah --" your voice cracks a little. you haven’t really spoken since you two left the deo. you clear your throat quietly, try again, a little softer. “yeah, alex?”

 

“i’m gonna clean up real quick… do you want to sit down? and then we can talk?”

 

you nod. “yeah, yeah, go change. i’ll be… here.”

 

you walk over to the couch, sit down. you don’t realize that she’s followed you over until she bends to press a long kiss to your forehead before standing back up and walking towards her bed.

 

she lets go of your hand.

 

you feel your chest starting to close.

 

\------------------------------

 

you can still see her. you’ve angled yourself on the couch to keep your line of sight, and in her small studio apartment with no bedroom door, it’s easy. and she keeps looking back at you as she changes quickly, pulling on a pair of pajama pants, shrugging her grey hoodie on over her tank top. and even though you feel like you’re only breathing with one lung, you’re okay.

 

until, with one last look back at you, she goes into the bathroom and closes the door.

 

\------------------------------

 

“maggie? maggie!”

 

her hands are on your shoulders, and suddenly you realize your eyes are closed. that you’re shaking so hard your teeth are chattering. she’s sitting down next to you, and she couldn’t have been gone more than 2 minutes because all she’s done is take her contacts out and throw a beanie over her wet hair, but you felt like you were dying. like you couldn’t breathe without seeing her, touching her.

 

like you imagine she couldn’t breathe, floating in that tank, dying.

 

“alex, i love you, i love you, _alex_ ” you choke out, and your voice cracks on her name and you can’t breathe and you lean forward to put your forehead against hers and her arms come up to circle around your shoulders, drawing you closer, and you reach up and curl your hands around her biceps and now she is crying too.

 

you can breathe again in her arms like this, with no doubt that she is real and alive around you. so you do. you sit for a minute, just like that, before you pull away to look at her, letting go of her arms to wipe away first her tears, then yours.

 

you couldn’t hide from those probing eyes even if you wanted to. “maggie, talk to me.”

 

you don’t know how to explain to her. even with her dad being missing for fourteen years and her mom being overbearing and judgemental, alex has had people for most of her life. vicky growing up, kara since fourteen, then j’onn and vasquez when she joined the deo, james and winn through kara. people have been there to look out for her.

 

you have always been alone.

 

yes, at fourteen when you were kicked out by your parents, but even before that, really. when you weren’t what your parents expected, too tomboyish, not interested in the things you “should” be. they at least tried before they found out you were gay, but you still felt strange. you’d had eliza for a second, but she kicked you to the curb too after valentine’s day, and so did every other friend you’d ever had. your aunt sofia had taken you in, but she’d never wanted kids and didn’t know what to do when you showed up on her doorstep, even though she’d tried her best. and then nothing but work, work, work and a string of exes behind you.

 

until alex.

 

now you know what it feels like to have someone, someone for you, someone you love, someone like alex, and it was almost ripped from you, and you don’t know how to get rid of this weight on your chest.

 

but she is looking at you, and she almost died, so you find some energy and try to explain.

 

“i was used to being alone, before you. with work and the bar and, and that was fine, and i knew how to live like that. before you, and -- and you got me to be myself too, alex, because i was so used to being that person that i didn’t think i could have more. that i _deserved_ more, maybe, and then i met you and all of a sudden i had someone too, and then you --" you grit your teeth together, trying to get the words out, “-- and then i saw you floating in that tank, and i thought you were dead. and it’s like a part of me i didn’t even realize was there just… vanished.”

 

you can’t stop from leaning forward and pressing your lips against hers, pouring all your love and affection into it. you pull back and breathe for a moment, trying to collect yourself to finish.

 

“i’ve never had someone be as important to me as you are, alex danvers. and walking in and seeing you, like that… i’ve never felt pain like that. i don’t know what i would do if i lost you. and the thought of it, i can’t -- i can’t even breathe.”

 

you think you meant to keep going, but you’re not sure where you were headed, so you stop, with a little shrug.

 

alex hasn’t moved, hasn’t spoken, just let you unload in the safety of her arms. but now she shifts, leaning forward to kiss your forehead before moving back. starting to run her hands slowly up and down your back.

 

“mags, can i tell you what i realized today?”

 

she waits for your nod before continuing.

 

“i already knew that kara and i made a great team, because we’ve been together for so long. and i already knew you and i made a great team, even from before we were dating. so i knew if anything ever happened to you, i would have kara, and kara and i can do anything, so we could save you. and i knew if anything ever happened to kara, i would have you, and we could save her too.”

 

and even though she’s already close to you, looking right into your eyes, she squeezes your shoulders and leans in a bit closer.

 

“but here’s the really important part, maggie, okay? today i realized that you and kara, you have each other too. and you’re a great team too. and no matter what happens to me, you two can save me. okay? no matter what happens, to any of us, we’re going to be able to save each other.”

 

you’re shaking your head, because doesn’t she realize how you almost _didn’t_ save her? a few more seconds and she would have died. but you can’t talk past the tears in your throat, and you’re so tired. and she must realize it, too, because she pulls your forehead down onto her shoulder, pressing her cheek against your hair the way she likes to and murmuring in your ear.

 

“i’m not going to tell you how to feel, maggie, because that’s not how feelings work. you can be anxious, and scared, and i won’t let go of you until you can breathe again if that’s what you need to heal. whatever you need. but you’re not alone anymore, and you’ll never have to be again. you’ve got me, and kara, and j’onn, and winn, and james, our own little family that we made. and it’s not going anywhere, and neither am i.”

 

she turns her head a bit, breathing into the shell of your ear. “okay?”

 

and you nod against her shoulder, squeezing your arms around her back. “okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, thanks for reading. this is my first fanfic, i really couldn't let go of maggie in this episode and i feel like she was on the verge of breaking the whole time and i really wanted to dive into that a little bit. i hope i did it justice.
> 
> like i said, my first, so please if you have any advice let me know. always looking to improve. 
> 
> title from: how to love (feat. sofia reyes) - cash cash


End file.
